Schuld
by QueenVanillaCoke
Summary: Now it s time for you all to get learn German! XD Because now i m here! XD AyanamixHyuuga light  Ein alter Feind  ist zurück gekehrt um Ayanamis Leben endlich ein Ende zu setzen...  beinhaltet OC
1. Feuersbrunst, welche die Sünder verzehrt

Prolog

„Feuersbrunst, welche die Sünder verzehrt"

Feuer.

Heiße Flammen umgaben den Körper der schwer verletzt in einem Meer aus sengender Hitze und tosenden Flammen die alles verzehrten was sie einmal mit ihrem heißen Atem erhaschen konnten. Die Luft war stickig und angefüllt mit Rauch welcher sich schwer auf die Lungen legte. Kaum ein Atemzug war möglich in diesem schwarzen Rauch der die Sicht auf ein winziges Minimum beschränkte. In sich zusammenbrechende Deckenpfeiler rissen Teile der Wand mit und donnerten mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm auf weitere Bruchstücke der einstigen Halle, in welcher noch vor wenigen Stunden so viel Leben geherrscht hatte. Jetzt bot dieser Ort nur noch ein Bild des Chaos und der Verwüstung. Zu heftig waren die Auseinandersetzungen die bis vor wenigen Stunden noch an diesem Ort der Versammlung geherrscht hatten. Das Feuer war als Symbol eines unbändigen Hasses entstanden und breitete sich nun langsam auch über die angrenzenden Komplexe aus.

Diese Flammen würden alles verzehren was sich ihnen in den Weg stellte und selbst die ersten Löschkräfte die eintrafen würden es nicht wirklich besiegen können. Sie vermochten vielleicht diese Flammenhölle einzudämmen aber niemals würden sie es schaffen jenes Feuer, jene Kraft, jenen Funken zum Erlöschen zu bringen, welcher diesen Albtraum erst vor wenigen Augenblicken ausgelöst hatte.

Es war das reinste Inferno welches die tapferen Männer vom Löschzug versuchten aufzuhalten.

Fassungslos starrten die Kadetten der Barsburg-Akademie auf eine ihrer brennenden Haupthallen welche dabei war bis auf die Grundmauern nieder zu brennen. Junge Männer starrten auf die züngelnden Flammen welche dabei waren ihre so schöne Akademie zu zerstören und nichts aber auch gar nichts außer Ruß, Staub und jede Menge verkohltes Holz, Gestein und geschmolzenes Metall dabei zurück ließ.

Ein solches Feuer hatte es selten in der heranwachsenden Metropole gegeben und kaum einer der Kadetten konnte fassen was er da zu sehen bekam. Unlängst hatten sich viele Menschen in sicherer Entfernung vor dem Spektakel zusammen gefunden und sahen nun fassungslos auf die sich vor ihnen auftürmende Feuerhölle die mit gewaltiger Hitze zu ihnen herüber schlug. Die Kadetten der Militärakademie konnten nur zusehen wie mehrere Löschzuge damit beschäftigt waren von ihrer ehemaligen Haupthalle zu retten was noch zu retten war. Zusammen mit einigen wenigen Mutigen liefen Ausbilder noch in der Akademie herum um nach verbleibenden Kadetten zu suchen und um sie sichern ach draußen zu geleiten. Die meisten jedoch folgten der Alarmglocke welche binnen wenigen Sekunden vorher bereits zu schlagen begonnen hatte.

Die Menschentraube vor dem Gelände war in der Zwischenzeit immer größer geworden und die Ersten begannen damit ihre Schützlinge zu zählen und sich wieder neu zu ordnen. Die Sicherheit der Kadetten musste einfach gewährleistet sein auch in dieser schrecklichen Situation.

Immer wieder hörte man vom Gebäude her schrecklich Geräusche des Zusammenfalls und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis die Männer des Löschzuges ihre Arbeit aufgeben musste weil die Hitze einfach zu groß wurde. Jetzt schon war der Himmel in schwarzen Ruß und dunkle Aschewolken getaucht sodass man nicht einmal mehr den genauen Standpunkt der Sonne erahnen konnte.

So musste es in der Hölle zugehen, war die allgemeine Meinung der versammelten Schüler die sich mittlerweile aufmachten den Ort zu verlassen. Ihre Vorgesetzten wollten die jungen Menschen nicht mehr länger dieser Gefahr aussetzen und sie noch weiter von der Akademie wegbringen.

Kaum die Hälfte hatte sich aus dem Weg gemacht als einer der Kadetten wie aus dem Nichts aus der Reihe tanzte und völlig aufgebracht nach jemanden zu suchen begann. Er stieß Kadetten um und rempelte Erwachsene an während er weiterhin den Namen seines vermissten Freundes suchte den er nirgendwo mehr ausmachen konnte.

Drei gestandene Männer waren nötig um den kleinen Wirbelwind festzuhalten und ihn einigermaßen zur Ruhe zu bringen. Erst danach konnten sie ihn fragen was überhaupt los war.

Der Kadett, ein junger Mann mit pechschwarzen Haaren und einer Sonnenbrille auf der Nase, hatte sich in die Uniform des Ausbilders gekrallt und ihn mit schockgeweiteten, ozeanblauen Augen angeschrien.

„AYA-TAN! AYA-TAN IST WEG! WIR MÜSSEN IHN FINDEN! AYA-TAN!"

[b]AYA-TAN![/b]

Aya-tan!

Ozeanblaue Augen sprangen erneut alarmiert auf und in Sekundenschnelle hatte der hochgewachsene, stattliche junge Mann neben sich gegriffen wo er seine beiden Katanas immer griffbereit hatte. Kraftvoll stieß er sich vom Bett und riss dabei das Laken mit sich welches bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch seinen Körper in diese beschützende Wärme eingehüllt hatte und mit rasenden Schritten war der schwarzhaarige Mann zu seiner Tür geeilt und hatte diese mit einem Ruck geöffnet um den Korridor entlang zu spurten.

„AYA-TAN!" Hyuugas Herz raste vor Angst im Angesicht dieser schrecklichen Bilder die er noch immer im Kopf hatte und die Furcht um den für ihn so teuren Freund stieg immer weiter an je näher er dem Quartier des Stabschefs von der Barsburg-Akademie kam.

„AYA-TAN!" Rief Hyuuga aufgebracht als er sich im Zimmer nach seinem ehemaligen Freund und Klassenkameraden umsah. Wo war er? Wo war nur dieser verdammte Kerl? Hyuuga blickte sich nur einmal kurz im ersten Zimmer suchend um und stürmte dann weiter in die Schlafräume. `Aya-tan!` War das erste was Hyuuga dachte als er, noch immer mit gezücktem Schwert vor dem großen Bett stand welches nicht gemacht zu sein schien. Schmerzhaft zog sich etwas in Hyuugas Brust zusammen als er feststellen musste das sein Freund bis vor kurzem wohl noch hier gewesen war.

„Hyuuga?" Hörte er plötzlich eine ihm so vertraute Stimme hinter sich aus dem Schatten zischen. „Verdammt noch mal! Ich hätte dich umbringen können!"

Hyuuga fuhr herum und im selben Moment wurde ihm schlagartig klar wo er fast in einigen Sekunden fast reingeraten wäre.

Hinter ihm, in einer unbeobachteten Ecke stand, im fahlen Licht eines Zaihpon sein Vorgesetzter, bester Freund und Objekt seines Beschützerinstinkts:

Chief-of-Staff, Ayanami und der Anführer der Black-Hawks. Seine Erscheinung war gänzlich in die Dunkelheit des Zimmers gehüllt und nur dank der Magie die sich wie ein Ring um Ayanamis Handgelenke gebildet hatte konnte man erkennen das Ayanami für diese Jahreszeit erschreckend warm angezogen war für die Nacht –alte Frostbeule.

Ayanamis hochgewachsene Gestalt trat jetzt langsam aus ihrer Ecke hervor so das matte Licht der Sterne und eines fahlen Mondes auf ihn fiel. Der Stabschef von Barsburg war eine atemberaubende Schönheit wie man sie hier in Barsburg wohl kein zweites Mal finden würde. Helle, fast schon bleiche Haut die im Sternenlicht hell schimmerte. Weiße Silberlocken fielen dem Mann ins Gesicht und über die violetten Augen die immer so kalt und unnahbar ihr Gegenüber musterten. Ein Blick der ab und an den Eindruck erwecken ließ das Ayanami nicht ganz bei der Sache war, abgedriftet und weit, weit weg mit den Gedanken in seiner eigenen kleinen Welt verschollen.

Selbst jetzt hatte der Stabschef etwas unglaublich fragiles und zerbrechliches an sich weswegen Hyuuga für einen winzigen Augenblick innehielt.

„Aya-tan…" Hyuuga sah sich weiter in dem Quartier um, konnte aber niemanden sonst ausmachen – mit Ausnahme von dem Eigentümer dieser Räumlichkeiten. „Aya-tan…." Er sah weiterhin auf den Mann vor ihm der ihn mit finsterem Blick ansah und wohl gerade mit dem Gedanken spielte ihn entweder jetzt gleich aus dem Fenster zu werfen oder ihn vorher zumindest noch zu fragen was in den Captain gefahren war das er mitten in der Nacht sein Quartier stürmte.

„Wir reden morgen darüber." Sagte der Mann dann mit den silbernen Haaren und ließ seine Magie verschwinden bevor er damit noch etwas tat was er später bereuen könnte – auch wenn dies mehr als unwahrscheinlich war.

„Und lass dir bis dahin ein paar gute Antworten einfallen!" Die Drohung war mehr als deutlich. Ayanami schätzte es nicht sonderlich wenn man ihm seinen eh schon knappen Schlaf noch mehr wegen irgendwelchen dummen Firlefanz vermieste und das es ausgerechnet Hyuuga war der ihn störte….

„`tschuldigung, Aya-tan ich dachte nur…" Fing Hyuuga dann sofort an wurde aber rüde von seinem Vorgesetzten unterbrochen. „Hyuuga, wie oft noch? Überlass das Denken denen die mehr Erfahrung darin haben, du siehst ja was dabei herauskommt wenn du es in die eigenen Hände nimmst."

Hyuuga seufzte schwer und hob seine Hände hinter seinen Kopf und schenkte Ayanami ein schiefes Lächeln. „Ich bin nur der Erfüllung meiner Pflicht nachgekommen, Aya-tan. Ich dachte du wärst in Gefahr und so bin ich eiligst hierher geeilt."

Das schien nicht wirklich geholfen zu haben, zumindest erweckte Ayaanmi so den Anschein auf seinen Untergebenen. Der Mann mit den silbernen Haaren und den kühlen Augen zog in einer für ihn ungewohnten Weise eine Augenbraue nach oben und sah Hyuuga weiterhin skeptisch an.

Jetzt schon bestrafen oder abwarten und auf morgen verschieben wenn er ausgeruhter war?

„Hyuuga…."

„Hai, Aya-tan?" Fragte Hyuuga mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Raus hier!"

„Was? Ich soll nicht noch solange bei Aya-tan bleiben bis er wieder eingeschlafen ist?"

Ein gefährliches Augenzucken folgte welches Hyuuga in der Dunkelheit wohl nicht gesehen hatte da er weiter machte seinen Vorgesetzten zu ärgern. „Ich kann auch gerne vor der Tür bleiben und Wache schieben bis es vollkommen sicher ist. Am Ende versteckt sich hier irgendwo ein finsterer, gemeiner Attentäter der es auf das Leben unseres Stabschefs abgesehen hat. Dieser Gefahr will ich Aya-tan nicht aussetzen!"

Böses Augenzucken. „Die einzige Gefahr….. die ich hier sehe…" Ayanami war währenddessen langsam auf Hyuuga zugegangen. „BIST DU!" KAAAABOMMMSSS! Mit einer Kraft die man dem Stabschef nicht zugetraut hätte donnerte der Stabschef seinem Adjutanten mit bahnbrechender Kraft aus den Schlafraum und ein gutes Stück weiter bis knapp vor den Eingang durch den Hyuuga bis vor wenigen Augenblicken noch hinein gekommen war.

„ZIEH ENDLICH AB HYUUGA! UND WEHE DU VERDRÜCKST DICH MORGEN WENN ICH MIT DIR REDEN WILL! GUTE NACHT!"

Krachend wurde eine Tür zugeschlagen und Hyuuga alleine zurück gelassen.

Verdattert sah Hyuuga auf die schweren Türen und legte seinen Kopf schief.

Konnte es sein…. Oder hatte er eben wirklich seinem Aya-tan eine Heidenangst mit seiner Aktion gemacht? Hyuuga schalt sich aber sofort im nächsten Moment einen Narren. Es gab nichts vor was sich sein Vorgesetzter fürchtete. Nichts und niemand war dazu in der Lage. Oder etwa doch?

Ende Prolog

A/N: OÒ Meine erste 07-Ghost-FF und ich bin gespannt wie sich soweit entwickeln wird. Geplant ist auch Aya7Hyuuga aber das wird sich dann erst noch in den folgenden Kapiteln heraus stellen.

Diese FF ist ausschließlich auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit oder mach sonst einen Scheiß damit. Die Charas gehören auch bis auf die wenigen von mir selbst erfundenen nicht mir sondern den Autoren von 07-Ghost. Lest den Manga – schaut die Serie!

AyanamixHyuuga rules und love and peace vor everyone!

Gezeichnet

KamikazeChickenWing


	2. Chapter 2

**Erstes Kapitel**

„Der erste Schritt wurde getan"

„Was haben sie nur gemacht, Hyuuga-san?" Fragte Konatsu schwer seufzend der auf einen etwas fertigen Hyuuga blickte der eben von Ayanami wohl eine ordentliche Rüge bekommen hatte wegen des Vorfalls der ihn kostbaren Schlaf geraubt hatte. „Es ist ja nicht so das ich sie nicht verstehen könnte. Wir alle machen uns Sorgen um Stabschef Ayanami aber ihm dann auch noch die wenige Zeit zum Schlafen rauben ist doch wirklich…" Der Blondhaarige schüttelte seinen Kopf und sah dann zurück zu seinem Vorgesetzten der noch immer vor ihm herging. Sie waren zurück in das Zimmer der Black Hawks wo sich Hyuuga wohl gleich noch mal eine Standpauke von den anderen Mitgliedern anhören durfte. Die waren mit Sicherheit auch nicht gerade davon begeistert zu hören was ihr Major wieder mal gebracht hatte.

„Und du bist noch in einem Stück?" Fragte Katsuragi argwöhnisch gleich als erstes als er Hyugua herinkommen sah.  
„Hyuuga hat nicht nur das Grinsen einer Katze sondern auch noch deren neun Leben." Kicherte Kuroyuri vergnügt von seinem Platz aus was von einem Kopfnicken Haruses nur bestätigt wurde.  
„So wie Ayanami-sama heute früh drauf war hätte ich nicht mehr damit gerechnet dich noch mal lebend wieder zu sehen." Fuhr Katsuragi fort. Mittlerweile war es in der Armee herumgegangen was in der Nacht in Ayanami-samas Quartier vorgefallen war und die Gerüchte kochten diesbezüglich über.  
Hyuuga indessen tat nichts anderes als sich unschuldig am Kopf zu kratzen. Reichte es nicht schon das ihm sein Aya-tan so ordentlich den Marsch geblasen hatte das er fast die Englein hatte singen hören? Nein, offenbar nicht. Seine Teammitglieder waren noch lange nicht fertig mit ihm und stauchten ihn noch weiter zusammen.

Allen voran Konatsu und Katsuragi die das überhaupt nicht mehr lustig fanden. Jeder Spaß fand einmal sein Ende und Hyuuga trieb es mit ihrem Stabschef sowieso in vielerlei Hinsicht etwas zu bunt.

„Ayanami-sama lässt dir vieles aufgrund eurer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit durchgehen aber glaub nicht das das immer so sein wird, Hyuuga." Sagte Katsuragi streng während der Hyuuga trotzdem eine wärmende Tasse Tee rüber schob. „Früher oder später platzt sogar einem ruhigen Zeitgenossen wie unserem Stabschef der Kragen."  
„Hören sie lieber auf das was Katsuragi-sama sagt!" Wies ihn Konatsu noch mal zusätzlich zu Recht. „Der Chief of Staff hat doch wirklich im Moment genug um die Ohren das es für drei reicht! Unnötig ihn auch noch mit irgendwelchen Sinnestäuschungen zu behelligen."  
Jetzt war es aber an Hyuuga mal verzweifelt die Hände über den Kopf zu schlagen. „Ist ja gut! ICH WEISS ES JA SELBST!" Wer beschützte hier eigentlich wen? Hyuuga verteidigte Aya-tan vor allen weltlichen und seine Teamkameraden Ayanami vor Hyuugas dunklen Einflüssen?

„Soso… Major Hyuuga muss ja wirklich der Auffassung gewesen sein das Gefahr im Verzug war." Sagte Miroku gelassen als er neben seinem Stabschef zu einer wichtigen Verhandlung unterwegs war. Er hatte von dem Aufruhr gehört der sich gestern Nacht abgespielt hatte und jetzt selbst noch einmal nachgefragt. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das er sonst ihre sowieso schon knapp bemessene Ruhe unnötig stören würde."  
„Ich weiß." Sagte der Stabschef kühl. „Deswegen habe ich ihn mit einer Rüge davon kommen lassen. Hyuuga weiß was er falsch gemacht hat und wird sich in Zukunft mehr zusammen reißen, das versicherte er mir."  
„Wenn sie das so ausdrücken Ayanami-kun kann ich nur davon ausgehen das unser Major nichts von alldem gesagt hat." Schmunzelte Miroku jetzt fast schon amüsiert.  
„Bitte?" Ayanami sah den Älteren fragend an worauf dieser im Gang zwischen den großen Torbögen stehen blieb durch die im Augenblick helles, strahlendes Licht fiel. Die beiden Männer sahen sich schweigend an und vor allem Ayanami musste sich hinter seiner starren Fassade wundern was in seinen Vorgesetzten und Oberhaupt der Armee von Barsburg gefahren war. Solche Anmerkungen waren sonst nicht Mirokus Art.  
Der ältere Mann mit den ergrauten Haaren und den Furchen im Gesicht die von harten und schweren Zeiten wie auch einer langen Kriegserfahrung zeugten, zeigte sich aber mehr als bei der Sache als er zu Ayanami gewandt seine Worte erklärte.  
„Jeder der sie und ihr Team kennt weiß das diese keine Gefahr scheuen um ihren Befehlshaber beizustehen, in jeglicher Weise. Die ist einer der Gründe warum ich mich auf sie verlassen kann, Ayanami-kun. Ihre Männer folgen ihren Anweisungen treu und ohne Fragen zu stellen anders als andere hier in der Armee.. Wenn also jemand wie Major Hyugua mitten in der Nacht entgegen seiner Gewohnheiten plötzlich die unmittelbare Gefahr erkennt die auf seinen Vorgesetzten zukommt und dementsprechend handelt.."  
Ayanami lenkte mit einer Handgeste ein. „Es war keine Gefahr im Verzug, Miroku-saam. Der Major hat sich lediglich gehen lassen und nicht mehr zwischen Traum und Realität unterscheiden können, das ist alles. Unnötig dies noch weiter auszubauen. Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen und ich hoffe das er sich in Zukunft etwas mehr zurück halten wird." Auch wenn sich das selbst für jemanden wie Ayanami in Hinsicht auf Hyuguas Person mehr als Unwahrscheinlich anhörte. Vorher gefror die Hölle als das sich Hyuuga zurück hielt wenn es um den Schutz des Stabschefs ging. „Hoffen wir einfach das nichts mehr passieren wird das Major Hyuuga zu solchen Kurzschlusshandlungen treibt."  
„Hört sich schon mehr nach ihnen an, Ayanami-kun."

„Heh! Warren-kun!" Ein älterer Commander stand an einer Säule als er den jungen Blondhaarigen mit seinem Vorgesetzten vorbei ziehen sah. „Das du hier so fröhlich rumspazieren kannst ist schon ein Ding. Dabei soll doch diese Sache mit dem Dorf unweit deiner Heimat passiert sein. Alles okay mit deiner Familie? Hast du sie schon erreicht?"  
Konatsu blieb stehen und sah den anderen Soldaten fragend an, so tat es auch Hyuuga. „Was denn mit meiner Heimat? Was soll mit meiner Familie sein?" Fragte er weiter irritiert. Der Commander seufzte und kam dann auf die beiden zu. „Hast du das etwa noch nicht gehört? Im sechsten Bezirk ist eine ganze Dorfgemeinschaft von einem unbekannten Feind ausgelöscht worden. Nach den Angaben den dort stationierten waren es ausschließlich Warsfeil die, wie ihr."  
Hyuugas und Konatsus Gesichter sahen fast gleich aus. Bitte was?  
„Jemand soll ein ganzes Dorf vernichtet haben in dem fast nur Warsfeil gelebt haben?" Fragte Hyuuga nach und bekam ein Kopfnicken. „Soll wohl eine von diesen neuen Kolonien gewesen sein die von Barsburg ihnen zugesprochen wurden als sie sich im Krieg gut gemacht haben." Der Commander kratzte sich dabei leicht am Kopf und sah argwöhnisch aus dem Fenster. „Man weiß noch nichts genaueres außer das es so gut wie keine Überlebenden gegeben haben soll. Ein kleiner Junge den man unter den Leichen seiner Eltern herausgezogen hat, hat von einem seltsamen Mann erzählt der offenbar dafür verantwortlich war. Heftige Sache das…. Das ganze Dorf in Schutt und Asche gelegt und dann auch noch niemanden am Leben gelassen. Da schiebt einer eine Mordswut. Nichtsdestotrotz hoffe ich das es deinen Eltern gut geht, Warren-kun. Ich hab mir nur Sorgen gemacht weil das Dorf wo es passiert ist unweit dem liegt wo du her kommst."  
„Ich verstehe. Ich danke ihnen für die Besorgnis. Ich werde sogleich eine Nachricht nach Hause schicken und mich nach dem Rechten erkunden." Höflich wie er nun mal war verbeugte sich Konatsu und ließ den Commander dann ziehen. Hyuuga tat nichts indessen. Er hatte den Vortrag gehört und gegen das seltsame Gefühl versucht anzukämpfen das sich langsam in seiner Magengegend ausbreitete.

Ein ganzes Dorf das ausschließlich von Warsfeil betrieben wurde? Auch wenn es kaum Kämpfer gab in diesen kleineren Kolonien war doch einem echten Warsfeil schwer beizukommen. Allein schon wegen der Regenerationsfähigkeiten konnte man einem solchen Wesen kaum Schmerzen zufügen. Jetzt zu hören das es jemand geschafft hatte gleich eine ganze Kolonie auszulöschen.

Eines stand fest: Es gab nicht viele die dazu in der Lage waren vor allem wenn es sich darum um einen einzigen Mann handelte.


	3. Aufbruch

**Kapitel 2:**

Aufbruch

Was für Hyuuga und Konatsu noch wie für ein unglaubliches Gerücht klang war erreichte den Stabschef bereits als klarer Tatsachenbericht. Das Unglück war jetzt keine zwei Tage her aber schon wurden Informationen über Ausmaß der Verwüstung und Anzahl der Verblichenen eingereicht sowie Augenzeugenberichte eingesehen von denen man sich mehr erhoffte als das wirre Geplapper eines kleinen, traumatisierten Jungen.  
Ayanami selbst hatte davon in einer kurzen Besprechung gehört in der ein Admiral, dem die Untersuchung des Falles zugesprochen wurde von seinen ersten Ergebnissen berichtete.  
Admiral Yuon Kabae bekam den Auftrag herausfinden was es mit dem zerstörten Dorf auf sich hatte und den Übeltäter zu ermitteln und ihn an den Gerichtshof zu bringen. Niemand zweifelte an dessen Willen seinen Auftrag auch bis zum Ende auszuführen aber bei dem momentanen Stand der Dinge wirkte es vielmehr so als würde sich dieser Fall noch länger hinziehen. Einzig und allein Augenzeugenberichte von Kleinbauern aus der Gegend des Dorfes ließen auf die Vermutung schließen das es sich tatsächlich um einen einzigen Mann handeln musste da eine größere Gruppe wohl aufgefallen wäre.  
Ayanami sah abschätzend auf den Untersuchungsbericht während er den Berichterstattungen der Anwesenden folgte. Fotos lagen abseits in einer kleinen Mappe die man knapp zwei Tage nach dem Massaker gefunden hatte. Schreckliche Bilder von entstellten, verbrannten menschlichen Körpern die sich noch im Tod vor Schmerzen zu winden schienen. Das Ausmaß der Zerstörung wirkte so klein auf dem Papier aber Ayanami konnte herauslesen das es ein grauenhafter Anblick gewesen sein musste all diese Körper zu finden und zu bergen. Er hatte in seinem Inneren Achtung vor den Menschen die sich zu dieser Tat bereit erklärt hatten.  
„Überlassen sie es nur dem Admiral die Täter zu bestrafen." Hatte ihm noch Miroku ans Herz gelegt. Er dachte wohl das Ayanami ein persönliches Interesse verfolgte da es sich bei den Opfern um Warsfeil handelte aber dem war nicht so. Für Ayanami waren dort Mitglieder des Imperiums gestorben- er war kein Mensch der groß Unterschiede machte.  
„Meiner Familie geht es gut." Hatte Konatsu erleichtert gesagt nachdem er einen Eilbrief von seinem Großvater erhalten hatte das er sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte. „Aber sie werden sich wohl in Zukunft noch mehr zurück halten was Fremde angeht."  
„Das ist doch nur verständlich." Sagte Katsuragi der gerade dabei war ein paar wichtige Dokumente abzuheften. „Konatsu-kun, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen! Ich kenne den Admiral Yuon Kabae schon lange. Er wird bestimmt herausfinden was es mit diesen Ereignissen auf sich hat und der Sache schnell ein Ende machen. Ganz bestimmt."

_„Es war mitten in der Nacht…. Meine Mama hat mich aufgeweckt und mir gesagt das wir fliehen mussten…. Das Haus- alles stand in Flammen und von draußen… hörte ich Schreie von Menschen- ganz vielen Menschen…. Sie hatten alle Angst und schrien- auch meine Eltern schrien…. Sie bettelten um ihr Leben, ich habe gehört wie meine Mutter den Mann anflehte sie gehen zu lassen… sie…. Sie…. Sie hatte Angst um das Ungeborene in ihrem Bauch und wollte… sie wollte gehen aber der Mann hat sie nicht gehen lassen… Er hat….niemanden gehen lassen- keinen einzigen….. Meine Mama ist tot…. Mein Papa ist tot… und ich wäre auch fast gestorben…. Er hat…. Alle… sind tot, oder? Ich bin ganz alleine…."_

„Gruselig." Meinte Hyuuga als ihm der Augenzeugenbricht vorgelegt wurde von dem er wusste das ein kleiner neunjähriger Junge von den Ereignissen in dem Dorf berichtete.  
„Nach der Aussage des Jungen war es wohl tatsächlich ein einziger Mann der die Warsfeil angegriffen hat." Berichtete Ayanami weiter der in das Büro der Black-Hawks gekommen war und von dem sich die anderen Gruppenmitglieder mehr erhofften. „Wir wissen weder woher der Täter stammt noch welche Motivation ihn dazu getrieben hatten ein ganzes Dorf auszumachen."  
„Ein einziger Mann?" Hyuuga kratzte sich am Kopf und sah seinen Vorgesetzten schief an. „Glaubt Aya-tan den Aussagen dieses Kindes etwa das ein einzelner Mann es mit mehreren Warsfeil auf einmal aufnehmen kann?"  
„Zugegeben es klingt unwahrscheinlich- ganz davon abgesehen das es wie Wahnsinn erscheint." Fügte Katsuragi hinzu. „Aber gehen wir davon aus das er die Leute im Schlaf übermannt und er so den Überraschungseffekt auf seiner Seite hat wäre es durchaus vorstellbar."  
„So was kannst du dir vorstellen?" Fragte Hyuuga an seinem Lutscher saugend zurück. Für ihn war das noch immer nahezu unvorstellbar. Immerhin sprachen sie hier von einem Dorf mit knapp zweihundert Einwohnern. Er hatte zwar im Krieg gekämpft und hatte schon so einiges gesehen aber das was er dort auf den Fotos zu sehen bekommen hatte, war nichts im Vergleich zu dem was man als `Krieg´ bezeichnen konnte. Das war ein einziges Schlachtfest gewesen.  
„Der Junge hat nur gesehen das es sich bei ihrem Feind um einen Mann gehandelt hatte der eine Rüstung oder ähnliches trug- dazu noch ein großes Schwert das er geführt hat." Erzählte Katsuragi weiter der den Bericht vor Augen hatte. „Dies überschneidet sich mit der Aussage eines Kleinbauern der eine vermummte Gestalt gesehen hat die einen ziemlich großen Gegenstand mit sich führte. Mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit handelt es sich hierbei um denselben Mann."  
„Aber warum vernichtet jemand ein ganzes Dorf in dem nur Warsfeil leben?" Fragte Konatsu. „Der Angriff war ja definitiv zu zielgerichtet auf das Dorf also können wir davon ausgehen das es etwas zu bedeuten hat und nicht das Werk eines Verrückten ist."  
„Die Frage ist dann was der Angreifer sagen wollte mit diesem Angriff? Wollte er eine Botschaft übermitteln? Vielleicht war das hier auch nur die Tat eines einzelnen Warsfeil der verrückt geworden ist und in seinem Zustand einen Amoklauf beging der in dieser Tragödie endete. Hoffen wir das es sich hier um einen Einzelfall handelt den wir schnell-" „Nein." Kam es prompt von Ayanami. „Dieser Angriff auf die Warsfeil-Kolonie war definitiv erst der Anfang. Er wird bald noch einmal von sich hören lassen wenn wir ihm nicht zuvor kommen."  
Die Black-Hawks sahen ihren Vorgesetzten kurz ratlos an. „Aya-tan spricht in Rätseln." Sagte Hyuuga dann als erster und bekam ein Kopfnicken von Haruse und Kuroyuri.  
Ayanami war ans Fenster in der Zeit getreten als die Black-Hawks den Ermittlungsbericht gemeinsam besprochen hatten und aus dem Fenster gesehen. Die ganze Zeit über schon beunruhigte ihn etwas. Ein drohender Schatten aus dem Hinterhalt der sich langsam hinter seinem Rücken aufbaute und langsam das Oberwasser gewann. Schon seit kurzem hatte er das Gefühl nicht mehr wirklich allein zu sein- auf eine unangenehme Art und Weise fühlte er sich manchmal sogar regelrecht verfolgt und ausspioniert. Selbst der Angriff auf das Dorf wertete Ayanami als einen persönlichen Angriff auf sich selbst und das zwar ohne auch nur den geringsten Zweifel aufkommen zu lassen. Hier wollte ihm jemand eine Botschaft zu kommen lassen.  
Als er die Blicke der anderen Warsfeil in dem Raum auf sich fühlte wusste Ayanami das er etwas sagen musste und so wandte er sich wieder zu seinen Teammitgliedern um. „Fürs Erste benötige ich eine Auflistung aller Warsfeil-Kolonien die sich der ähneln die angegriffen wurde. Konatsu und Hyuuga stellen sicher das die Leute dort gewarnt sind und wenn nötig schickt ihr Einheiten zur Unterstützung los. Katsuragi geht noch einmal alle Berichte durch und wenn nötig schaff dir Zutritt zu dem Jungen und verhöre ihn noch einmal- mit Rücksicht aber auf seine derzeitige Verfassung wenn ich bitten darf. Kuroyuri und Haruse? Ihr packt das nötigste was ihr braucht zusammen und wir treffen uns in 120 Minuten im Hangar. Admiral Yuon wird sich heute noch auf den Weg machen und vor Ort Ermittlungen anstellen- wir begleiten ihn."  
Betretenes Schweigen.  
„Wir- Sir?" Fragte Katsuragi und sah seinen Vorgesetzten fragend an.  
Ayanami indessen strich sich seine Uniform glatt und rückte seinen Hut zurecht. „Ich habe mich ebenfalls der Untersuchungskommission angeschlossen und werde dem Admiral zur Hand gehen. In meiner Abwesenheit übernimmt Katsuragi das leitende Kommando über die Black-Hawks. Klärt Suzu und Yuki ebenfalls auf wenn sie wieder kommen."  
Kuroyuri quietschte vergnügt auf in Anbetracht eines Ausfluges mit seinem geliebten Ayanami während Haruse die Befehle des Chefs mit einem Kopfnicken abtat. Katsuragi indessen schien zwar etwas verwirrt aber genau wie Konatsu salutierte er und lies es damit auf sich beruhen. Einzig und allein Hyuuga folgte dem Stabschef aus dem Raum und eilte ihm auf dem Flur hinterher.  
„Aya-tan!" Schnellen Schrittes hatte er aufgeholt und ging jetzt neben Ayanami her. "Wenn der Stabschef nicht hier ist könnte es Probleme geben. Es gibt Aufgaben die er zu erledigen hat- nicht wahr?"  
„Aufgaben die auch da sein werden wenn ich zurück komme, Hyuuga. Papier ist geduldig- Menschen nicht."  
„Das stimmt aber das Aya-tan ausgerechnet in so einer Situation sich darauf stützt ist schon eigenartig. Wo doch Katsuragi-tan erst gesagt hat das der Admiral dem die Untersuchung anvertraut wurde ein äußerst fähiger Mann sein soll. Dennoch geht der Stabschef ein solches Risiko ein und trotzt der Gefahr um sich selbst ein Bild vom Ort des Geschehens zu machen?"  
Jetzt blieb Ayanami stehen und sah scharf in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers das sich wie immer mit seiner Sonnenbrille abdeckte und nur ein keckes Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte. Zuerst wollte er etwas sagen aber dann beließ es Aynaami dabei und wandte sich wieder zum gehen um.  
„Aya-tan ist besorgt- ich weiß aber nicht warum oder weswegen… Das macht mich schon etwas traurig… Wenn Aya-tan so weitermacht wird er eines Tages unter der Last seiner Sorgen die auf seinen Schultern ruhen zusammen brechen. Können wir denn gar nichts tun um es ihm ein wenig leichter zu machen?"  
Dies wiederum ließ den Stabschef inne halten. Ohne sich umzudrehen verharrte Ayanami in der Position in der er gerade war. Leise, aber bestimmt hörte Hyuuga ihn sprechen.  
„Kümmere dich um die anderen- schick Yuki und Suzu zu mir wenn ich bis dahin nicht wieder da bin."  
„Wenn es so gefährlich wird dann komme besser ich-" „Nein, du bleibst hier und beschützt die anderen, verstanden?"  
Zuerst wollte Hyuuga etwas sagen, hielt dann aber inne und salutierte brav vor seinem Stabschef. „Wie es Aya-tan befiehlt."  
Damit entfernte sich Ayanami dann von Huyuga und ließ diesen alleine im Flur stehen. Hyuuga blieb nichts anderes übrig als zuzusehen wie die zierliche Erscheinung seines besten Freundes weiterhin sich ihren Weg über die Korridore von Hoburg machte. Es war nicht schön- wahrlich es war einfach nicht schön. Aya-tan beschäftigte etwas tief in seiner Seele- etwas von dem er einfach nicht wollte das es ein anderer zu sehen bekam- bis es zu spät dafür war.  
Hyuuga blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu hoffen und auf die unversehrte Rückkehr des Stabchefs zu warten.


End file.
